Breathtaking
by EnchantingDream
Summary: It was moments like this he enjoyed the most, when everything around him slips away and all he could focus on was him.  Pairing: SasuNaru


Author's note:

This is a birthday present for IzunaNinja and I hope she enjoys it even though it wasn't what she requested (I promise you I'll try make a princess-uke story later on)

Even though the story was different from what I had planned, I like how it came out.

Reviews are appreciated and loved~

* * *

It was simply breathtaking.

Obsidian eyes followed every subtle movement of the blonde's chest, rising and falling in fluid motions.

He carefully leaned down and tentatively brushed the silky blonde tresses away.

A fond smirk growing on his lips at the deep blush painted on his tanned face.

These were the moments he secretly loves the most.

When they were alone, a feeling of tranquillity encompassed him, ebbing away at the hatred and resentment.

He closed his eyes, reminiscing how this all happened.

It was another day in his mundane life but in others people perspectives, it was a "beautiful day promising many".

He just ignored them and their meaningless comments, ambling through the streets of Konoha.

Girls shot flirtatious glances, failing miserably at sensually fluttering their eyes to lure his attention while others squealed and some swooned at the sight of the Uchiha strolling through the pathway.

He twitched violently, discreetly overlooking them when he caught a glimpse of a familiar figure.

A male with shaggy red hair was walking through the streets; his pace was seemingly mellow and relaxed though his guarded pale crystalline eyes betrayed his wariness.

His trademark gourd was hanging on his back and the inhabitants of Konoha cowered in fear at the intimidating demeanour emitting from him.

Gaara of the Desert

Sasuke tensed before narrowing his eyes suspiciously, contemplating the reasons why the red head would be here.

He was jolted back to reality when a shoulder briefly brushed against his, their eyes connecting for a brief moment before Gaara averted his gaze and passed through without a second glance.

His rigid posture relaxed when he started to slowly fade away from his vision.

He was gone.

* * *

He didn't see him again and the memory of the red head faded away.

In retrospect, the memory faded away too soon because the moment he forgot, he sees him again.

He was strolling along with Naruto; the idiot was babbling on about nonsense that he couldn't bother listening.

The conversation seemed one-sided but that was far from the truth.

On closer inspection, he noticed that Gaara was paying attention.

It was difficult to notice but he was nodding every now and then, no matter how imperceptible it was and commenting a few times.

What he noted next, shocked him to the core.

He was taken aback by the gaze Gaara gave Naruto.

It was soft and gentle, nothing like the ordinary.

Jealousy roiled inside him as Naruto gave a smile back.

He left.

* * *

The placid water that usually would calm his frayed nerves did nothing but reflect the opposite of his inner emotions.

He hurled a pebble across the water, skidding and leaving small ripples in its path.

The ripples faded away along with ebbs of jealousy.

He closed his eyes contemplating, never noticing the presence of another.

"Sasuke! I finally found you, why the hell are you here anyway?"

Naruto turned around and observed the area, scrutinizing carefully before settling with the fact that this place wasn't that bad at second thought.

"I could ask the same. Why aren't you with Gaara?" a bitter undertone laced his words followed with pieces of his feral jealousy.

"He went back to the Hidden Village in the Sand after I finished giving him the tour of this place," he blinked perplexed "Why?"

"You weren't dating" it sounded like a statement more than a question.

"... No"

* * *

Sasuke's gaze softened, chuckling as he remembered what happened next.

How could he not remember? Those events lead him here after all.

A mumble of his name drifted through his ears, breaking him out of his reverie.

An almost imperceptible smile graced his lips; he snuggled closer to Naruto and rested his head atop of his.

He was about to doze off when a single thought flittered through his mind;

_This moment couldn't be any more perfect_

_

* * *

_

**Crack Ending:**

"Gaara... A matchmaker..." Temari and Kankuro doubled over in laughter, trying to stifle their laughter but failed miserably.

Only the menacing sand that loomed over them could shut them up.

Gaara smirked in satisfaction;

His sand was always more superior.


End file.
